I Wonder
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Prologue. 5 tahun yang lalu, dengan tangannya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki mengambil nyawa Sasuke Uchiha.


**I Wonder**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**#1 Q: ****Prologue**

* * *

Sang Hokage, mondar-mandir, dikepalnya tangan kanannya dan ditempelkannya ke dagu, tanda dia sedang berpikir keras.

Hinata Hyuuga, jounin tingkat tinggi yang mempunyai tugas yang cukup tinggi juga, mengatur misi para ninja dari tingkat yang paling rendah sampai yang tersulit, dari peringkat D- sampai dengan A+. Semua diatur olehnya. Dan kini, dengan raut wajah serius, dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari Sang Hokage yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas, dan Sang Hokage yang Ia cintai.

"Err.. bisa ulangi pertanyaanmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil cengir kuda dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata yang mendengarnya, hanya terkikik geli, '_Naruto, Naruto. Sampai kapanpun, kau tetap takkan bisa diajak bicara serius,_' dan tersenyum.

"Ta-tadi aku tanya, apa Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi sudah layak untuk menerima dan menjalankan misi peringkat B?" tanya Hinata perlahan-lahan, agar Naruto bisa dengan mudah mencerna kalimatnya.

"…" kali ini, dia diam di tempat. Dia menatap lekat-lekat pohon sakura—bukan, bukan, dia menatap punggung seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah jambu yang sedang bermain ayunan di bawah pohon sakura, lewat jendela. '_Rambutnya.. sudah kembali panjang. Sudah lama sejak dia memotong rambutnya (dengan paksa) dalam ujian chuunin. Dan sudah lama juga sejak dia mulai mengacuhkanku, membenciku, karena aku ternyata tak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dan malah membunuh Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya._' Naruto kembali tenggelam ke dalam masa lalu, masa-masa 5 tahun lalu. Setelah berlatih dengan Fukasaku, dia menjadi pertapa seperti Jiraiya. Dan seperti yang diinginkannya, dia bertemu dan bertarung dengan Sasuke. Dan tanpa sengaja, dia mengambil nyawa Uchiha Sasuke dari tubuhnya, dengan tangannya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Sakura selalu murung. Kalau Naruto mendekatinya, ada saja alasan untuk menghindarinya. '_Sebenci itukah kau padaku?_'

"…" Hinata benar-benar menunggu. '_Dua kali aku bertanya, dua-duanya diacuhkan olehnya! Menyebalkan. Ada apa, sih?_' Hinata melirik ke arah titik yang ditatap Naruto. Kini dia tahu alasannya, mengapa pertanyaannya yang kedua tak diacuhkannya. "Masih terpikir?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh. Dan mengangguk pelan.

"…Ya…" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, dan menggenggam keningnya.

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak mungkin… membencimu sampai seperti itu…" Kini, kalau Hinata berada di dekat Naruto, dia tidak merasa canggung dan gagap lagi. Karena dia mulai terbiasa. Terbiasa dekat dengannya saat kerja, dan terbiasa menjadi tempat bagi Naruto untuk mengeluarkan semua isi curahan hatinya.

"Tapi… aku sudah menanyakannya seminggu yang lalu, tentang sebab dia membenciku, menjauhiku untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dan alasannya seperti yang sudah kutebak, karena aku membunuh Uchiha Sasuke." Telapak tangan Naruto menutupi kedua matanya.

"…" Hinata benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Naruto bingung, begitu juga dirinya.

"Yang tabah, ya, Naruto…" Naruto menurunkan tangannya, memperlihatkan mata birunya pada Hinata, dan tersenyum penuh dengan keterpaksaan, agar Hinata tidak terlalu khawatir padanya. Tapi entah kenapa, kalau Hinata khawatir padanya, dia senang sekali. Dan, Hinata membalas senyum paksa Naruto.

"Oh ya, tunggu. Tadi apa yang kau tanyakan?" Naruto kembali cengir kuda dan menggaruk kepalanya. Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

"Sekali lagi, ya. Apa Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi sudah layak untuk menerima dan menjalankan misi peringkat B?" Hinata terus bersabar. Dia mengerti keadaan Naruto. Tapi, tentu saja dia tak ingin pertanyaannya kali ini tidak digubris Naruto untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Mereka itu apa? Chuunin atau Genin?"

"Chuunin, mereka bertiga chuunin."

"Detil lebih lengkap tentang penyelesaian misi?"

"Konohamaru, peringkat C dua, peringkat D empat belas. Udon, sama seperti Konohamaru. Moegi, peringkat C dua, dan peringkat D enam belas."

"…Jangan dulu, atur saja agar mereka selalu diberi misi peringkat C sampai tujuh kali, barulah mereka bisa diberi misi peringkat B."

_BRAK!_ Pintu ruangan Hokage dibanting cukup keras, seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 15, muncul.

"Heh! Kak Naruto! Aku sudah bosan dengan misi peringkat C! Beri aku misi peringkat B! Atau A sekalian! A+ pun tak apa!" Konohamaru menyeringai.

"Heh, bodoh, jangan bermimpi. Misi peringkat C yang baru kau selesaikan kemarin juga, hampir saja merenggut nyawamu. Bagaimana dengan misi peringkat B!?" Naruto, mencoba bersabar. Kini dia tahu bagaimana sulitnya menjadi Hokage ke-3 dulu sewaktu dia terus memprotes Hokage ke-3.

"Aah! Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku ingin diberi misi peringkat B! Kak Hinata juga, sih…" Konohamaru melirik Hinata, "Bertanya pada Kak Naruto dulu. Padahal, tanya dan mintai saja langsung pendapatku!" Hinata hanya tersenyum, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Oi, oi. Jangan menyalahkan dia, dia hanya menjalankan tugas sesuai dengan yang kuperintah. Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja dia menanyakannya padaku, akulah Hokage-nya! Kalau dia menanyakannya padamu, tak ada gunanya semua jerih payahnya mengatur misi-misi untuk para ninja!" bela Naruto.

"Ck. Aah! Pokoknya—" sebelum Konohamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto bangkit dari kursi dan sudah bersiap mengeluarkan rasengan. "Pokoknya—err… sampai jumpa!" Konohamaru paling takut pada rasengan. Apalagi rasengan milik Naruto. Dia pernah merasakannya bagaimana rasanya _di-rasengan_. Dan Konohamaru segera keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu. Naruto kembali duduk.

"Haah… Dasar bocah." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hehe." Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

"Oh ya, apa ada lagi yang perlu kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada, terima kasih Tuan Hokage!" Dan ia keluar ruangan.

"Hei! Hinata!" panggil Naruto, otomatis menghentikan niat Hinata yang hendak membuka pintu ruangan untuk menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan Hokage, panggil Naruto biasa saja, aku jadi.. jadi.. jadi agak malu." Naruto menunjukkan cengir kudanya. "Haha. Baiklah, Naruto. Aku pamit dulu, ya," Naruto melambaikan tangannya, dan Hinata keluar ruangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto tersenyum. '_Hinata… sudah bertahun-tahun, dia sudah terlihat berubah, menjadi lebih periang. Dia tidak terlalu pemalu dan aneh seperti dulu. Gadis yang baik._' Naruto masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia bangkit dari kursi, melangkah ke arah jendela. Menatap pohon sakura, tempat dimana tadi Sakura berada. Tapi, dia sudah tak ada. Ayunan itu kosong, tak ada yang menempati.

'…_Tapi kenapa justru __**kau**__—yang berubah menjadi seperti ini?_'

* * *

_To be continued__…_

* * *

**Salam,**

Ecchan balik! Balik! Balik! Setelah melewati gunung Ujian Nasional, bukit Ujian Sekolah, hutan Ujian Praktek, dan lautan Seleksi R-SMA-BI SMAN 5 Bandung, akhirnyaaa! (sorak sorai _readers_: WOI APDETAN FIC YANG SEBELUMNYA MANEE?) *kabur*

Soal apdetan _fic_ yang lain, itu ntar dulu ya. Masih rada nge-_blank_ pikirannya. Apdetan Truth juga, sebenernya _chapter_ berikutnya udah ada, tapi ditaro di _memory card_ hape, dan waktu itu, sempet _error_, jadi file-nya ilang. -,-

Terakhir, minta saran, kritik, dan lain lain buat _fic_ ini lewat _REVIEW_! _Review(s) rocks_! XDD

_XOXO; June 3rd 2009; lil-ecchan._


End file.
